1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in wheelbarrows and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a wheel barrow having a pair of inclined wheels for facilitating balancing of the wheelbarrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheelbarrows have been in widespread use for many years for transporting relatively small loads which may normally be handled manually. The usual wheelbarrow in use today comprises a load carrying container portion supported by a frame having handles at one end thereof and a single wheel journalled at the opposite end thereof whereby the wheelbarrow may be transported for carrying the load from one site to another. The single wheel facilitates the manual handling of the load, but the materials carried in the container frequently shift position therein and the balance of the wheelbarrow shifts, rendering control of the wheelbarrow quite difficult. In addition, turning of the single wheel is frequently difficult, particularly if the load is is somewhat heavy. Furthermore, most wheelbarrow in use today do not have any means for braking the movement of the wheel, and thus control of the wheelbarrow and contents may be lost entirely. As a consequence, operation of the normal presently available wheelbarrow by a person of relatively small stature may be extremely difficult, and indeed, even relatively large and powerful persons may encounter difficulties in manipulation of a heavily loaded wheelbarrow.